Sorry Is The Hardest Word
by xGlowingAngelx
Summary: A short one shot. Max and OB meet again after Max discovers Claire's real intentions. Can they be friends again? Please R&R. Thanks.


**1**

The cold air hit him almost as soon as he'd stepped outside. He bunched up his shoulders and placed his hands deep inside his pockets. Every step he took gave him a painful reminder of what he'd come so close to losing just a few weeks ago. His feet dragged him, albeit slowly, along the concrete floor. He past a row of houses and shops. The laundrette he once did his washing in. The shop he once bought his food in. The pub he once drank in. He stopped outside Il Gnosh and a wave of sadness and guilt washed through him. He'd gave up eating there shortly after he gave up the one person who cared for him most in the world. His best friend. Remembering their times together, he cursed himself fo being so stupid. For getting sucked into the evil mind games of a woman who'd turn his world upside down. The person who'd almost cost him everything he ever loved.

He felt tears misting his view slightly, but blinked them back. He was a man, he didn't want anyone to see him cry. He felt a tug at the bootom of his jacket and glanced down to see the young boy staring wishfully at him. 'What Tom?' he asked, slightly snappier than he intended. Tom, oblivious to the pain Max was feeling, let a bubble of tears stroll down his face. Max felt his heart ache and knelt beside him. 'Tom, I'm sorry' he spoke so soft that he sounded like a completely sifferent person. 'I'm just...' his voice trailed off and silently cursed himself for almost cracking in front of Tom.

'Are you upset because Claire's gone?' Tom asked, innocent as an angel his words passed from his lips. Max tried to shift the thought of her. 'When's Claire coming back?' Tom asked, his patience getting the better of him. Max took a deep breath. 'She's...she's not mate' he answered. The truth was better out in the open.

'Why? Is Claire in heaven like Mummy and Daddy?' Tom asked, his concentration focused entirely on Max who, any momet now, was certain he would break into tears. He managed to gently shake his head.'No. Claire's just gone to stay with a friend for a bit that's all'

'Is she coming back?' Tom asked. 'No' Max answered almost immeadiatly. 'No, she's not'

'Why?'

'Because, she...she's just not!' he stopped in time to hear a heave of sobs streaming from his brother. Regret washed over him like a slap in the face. He knelt down, so his face was parrallel to the young boys. 'Tom, ' he began. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just... Claire and me, well, we're not living together any more. We fell out. But don't be sad, it means we have more room in the flat!' Max's attempts to cheer Tom up seemed almost to succeed when he noticed Tom's eyes light up. Does this mean OB can live with us again?' the smile on his face grew wider and he hopped from foot to foot.

Max pondered the thought for a second before shaking his head. 'No. Not yet. Maybe one day' he daren't tell him that may not be the case. He knew how much Tom loved OB, but from what Max could tell, the friendship that had once been too striong to break, was still in crumbles. It pained Max to think fo what he'd caused. For not believing his best friend. For choosing _her_ over the one person who cared for him most in the world.

It was at that moment it struck Max they'd walked to, and stopped outside, Il Gnosh. He peered quickly inside, just in time to see OB disappear into the kitchen.He was certain he hadn't seen himself and Tom watching. He froze for a moment, unsure of whether the next move was to go in, or walk past and pretend nothing had happened. It seemed his mind was made up for him when he felt Tom's grip loosen and the little boy raced inside. 'OB! OB!' he squeeled, just the way he did on christmas morning when he discovered a mountain of presents under the tree, each with his name on.

'Hello mate!' OB smiled, scooping Tom in his arms. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine!' Tom smiled. OB nodded. 'That's good' he turned to Max. 'And, how are you?' his voice was filled with a mixture of regret, uncertainty and sadness. Max nodded. 'I'm OK.' In all honesty, that wasn't true. Ever since Claire had left, he'd spent every day circling the front room, wearing clothes that he didn't wash. With stubble on his chin, desperate to be shaved off.

'OB, are you coming to live with us again?' Tom asked, unaware that his innocent words had cut deep between his elders. A stolen glance was exchanged between the former best friends. OB shook his head. 'No, mate. Not yet' Neither Max, nor OB, knew how they felt about his reply. Tom's face changed from excitement to sadness. 'Why?' he turned to Max. 'You want OB to live with us again, don't you?'

Max remained silent. 'Come on mate, we have to go' he changed the subject as best he could. 'Are you going anywhere nice?' OB asked, civilised. Max shrugged. 'Just into town for some lunch and stuff'

OB nodded as Tom passed from his arms to Max's. 'Is OB coming with us?' he asked. OB felt embarrasment pass through him. 'I can't mate, I have to work' he lied. In actual fact, his shift had ended twenty minutes ago. Tom's mouth formed a frown. 'Please! Please! Please! PLEASE!' he begged. OB looked back at Max, who shrugged.

'OK' OB sighed.

'YES!' Tom's squeels silenced the entire resaurant as they all turned to glance at the young stranger, unsure of whether he was happy about something or in extreme pain. Max laughed gently. 'Shhh!' he smiled at Tom, who rejoined him by his side.

'Let's go!' Tom said, clasping both Max and OB's hands as they began walking out of Il Gnosh. OB stopped and pulled off his light blue tie, tucking it safely into the pocket of his jacket. At least it wouldn't be too obvious he hadn't got changed after work.

Max and OB felt their palms slipping from Tom's who began running ahead. Far enough for fun, but not too far to get lost or get into trouble. OB and Max found themselves laughing out loud and realised it was the first time they had laughed together in over six months. 'Listen mate,' Max began. 'I'm sorry about -'

'Don't apologise' OB cut him off. 'I don't blame you. I blame her'

'Yeh, but if I had just believed you then -'

'Max, I said it's OK. Lets just forget it. It's in the past' he smiled. Max did too. They held out their hands and shook the others, eventually letting go and embracing into a friendly hug, just as they did in the old days. They didn't need any words. It was simple: All they needed was each other.


End file.
